Believe
by Bling Blastick
Summary: Five years after his graduation Draco Malfoy finds himself in a dungeon somewhere he knows all too well... Escaping, Hogwarts and maybe a red-head involved? You'll have to read to find out!!!!


Hey, my first Harry Potter fanfic, so. . . not that you care, hope you like it anyway...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. except for you! 

_____________________________________

My world is damp and cool; there's no one around to tell me anything. I'm in charge, like it should always be. My eyes flutter open and I notice my surroundings. Bars. I sit straight up and notice that I was lying on a cot in a cell. Everything is damp and a cold draft swept through the bars and onto my bare chest. Where am I?

"Wondering where you are?" 

My eyes narrowed and my fists clenched, "It's passed through my mind," I said hoarsely, I didn't even recognize my own voice.

"Yes, did you enjoy your stay in my dungeon?" The man asked, he strode away from the darkness by the staircase that I just noticed and came closer to the cell.

"Five stars," I said mockingly.

"It is rather pleasant down here, isn't it?" The man asked raising his hands up and gesturing to all of the cells.

"Nothing but the best for you, _father_," I sneered.

The corner of Lucius' mouth quirked up, "How right you are, Draco."

"Is it custom for the Clan to lock their sons into a dungeon or am I just special?"

"Most of their sons wouldn't be rebelling against them!"

"Explain to me why I would want to follow a half-dead creature!"

"Do not talk of him that way."

"He is not human! How could he be? Taking over animal's bodies to stay alive. Could I do that if I were half-dead?" 

"That is not the point. You will regret the decision you are making when he is strong again, boy," Lucius said his voice rising.

"If he ever gets that way." 

"You have little hope."  
"Only because you told me that hope is for the weak. Are you getting weak, father?"

"I do not hope or wish, Draco, I believe," Lucius hissed, "That is more than you can say."

"I believe in something too," I whispered through the bars.

"What is that?"

"I believe that the whole lot of you will be killed."

Lucius' eyebrow shot up, "By whom?"

"Me."

"You? What could you possibly do to defeat the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked with disbelief.

"My father doesn't have faith in me, his own son."  
"You have never given me any reason to believe in you! You can't do anything right!"

"I wonder why?"

"You are a lazy, spoilt brat! I knew I was being too lenient with you. I should have come down harder on you, like my father did to me. I thought I would make it so you wouldn't have to go through what I did," Lucius said his eyes flashing with distaste, "Obviously I was wrong." 

"Since your mistake will turn into your downfall," I muttered my fists clenching again.

"If you ever get out of here," Lucius said and turned to leave.

"We'll see. We will see, father," I said through clenched teeth.

I hated to admit it, but Lucius was right, _if_ I ever get out of here. I wanted to prove that I could be something that I could survive without going to the Dark Side_._

"Draco! _Dray_-co!"

I looked up and saw my mother in one of the shadows, "Mother?" I asked in disbelief, "What are you doing? If father found out you were here . ."

"Oh, do be quiet," Narcissa scolded, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't want me to help."

"That's not it, I just don't want you to get in trouble." 

"I thought you could use this," Narcissa said handing him his wand.  
"Thank you, Mother," I said and unlocked the cell.

Narcissa shook her head and handed him a black shirt, "Now I want you to go straight to Dumbledore. No detours, understood?" 

"Aren't I a little old to be going back to Hogwarts?" 

She glared at her son, "This isn't a time for jokes, Draco." 

"Sorry." 

"Dumbledore will be able to help you. Don't do anything rash, Draco, I would like to see grandchildren." 

I knew that she meant it in two ways, she wanted to be _alive_ to see her grandchildren and she wanted me to be alive so I could _give_ her grandchildren.

"Don't worry about me, Mother, I'll be fine. Aren't I always?" I asked heading towards the stairs.

"Draco," She started.

"What?" I asked looking back at her.

"You're being stupid at this very moment."  
"How?" I asked inwardly rolling my eyes.  
"Going up on the main floor! Apparate to Hogsmeade and then walk to Hogwarts you . . you . ." 

"Lost for words? I do that a lot," I smirked.

"Go!" Narcissa waved me off and headed for the staircase and looked at me.

"Bye, mother."  
"It's not goodbye, it'll never be 'goodbye'," Narcissa said hugging her son.

"See you later then, Mum," I said sarcastically.

She pinched me after that and walked up the stairs. I followed her upstairs and she signaled me that the coast was clear. I stood in one of the many hallways of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa smiled at me and walked away and the next sound you could hear in the hall was a loud _Crack_. I apparated outside of the Three Broomsticks. _A drink couldn't hurt, could it?_ I thought, then my mother's voice swam in my mind, "no detours." _Alright, no detours._ With that last thought I stormed down the path that led to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A few minutes later I found myself in front of the castle's doors._ Who would think that I'd actually be here to ask Dumbledore for help? No one! Five years ago I would have rather stabbed myself in the eye than believe that I asked him for help. _ I took a deep breath and pulled the castle doors open and had hundreds of eyes look onto me. _Great, just great it's dinnertime here at school. How could I have forgotten? I am _not_ embarrassed! Malfoy's are _never_ embarrassed._ I saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle when he saw me. I stood rooted to the spot, every student's eyes upon me. 

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, what an honor to have you come here tonight," Dumbledore said from the Head Table, "I expect you bring ill news?"

"Unfortunately," I managed to say.

"After dinner, then. Have you eaten?" He asked his blue eyes shining.

It's been three days since I've had a decent meal, "No."

"Come, you can sit next to Severus," Dumbledore said and with a flick of his wand a place was set for me next to my old Potions teacher.

I walked up to the Head Table and I caught whispers of some of the students as I walked past, "Did he say Malfoy?" . . . "Wonder what he's doing here?" . . . "I heard he is a Death Eater." I gritted my teeth at the last comment and glared at the boy that said it. I finally took my seat next to Snape and remained expressionless as I gazed at the four House tables. 

"What trouble did you get yourself into now, Draco?" Severus asked me.

"You are more than welcome to accompany when I talk to the Headmaster, Professor," I smirked.

"That bad?" 

"Perhaps, but it isn't a matter I'd like to discuss right now," I stated blankly.

"How is your mother?" Severus asked instead.

I glanced at him before I answered, "Fine, but that is subject to change." 

I waited for Snape's reaction to that, but didn't see one. After I finished my first real meal, Dumbledore came over to my side, "I believe we have a few things to discuss." 

_________________________________

  
What did ya think? Hey, you read my story so you are responsible for reviewing, its your job (as the reader) to tell us authors what you think. If you want to flame it, go ahead! Cos I'll roast my marshmallows with them! Extra crispy, baby! Hehe,.. till the next chapter!

~BLING BLASTICK~

P.S. Review before I dig your eyes out with SPORKS! Kidding.. jeez...


End file.
